ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Chapter 2: The Dark World
Frisk woke up with Chara and Asriel on top of him. Then, Kris woke up but she is wearing armor. Kris: Frisk, are you okay? Frisk: I’m okay, wait why are you wearing armor? Kris: No idea. Asriel: Chara, can you get up? Chara: (groans) What is this place. Kris: This is the dark world, I have been dreaming of when I was a young girl. Chara: It looks so dark here. Kris: I know, let’s try to get outta here. Kris, Asriel, Chara and Frisk went through the dark and someone just waved at them. Asriel: Hey guys, someone is waving at us, I dunno who the heck is he. Kris: That’s- Kris’ speech was cut off when spades started shooting directly at the team. Asriel, Chara, Frisk and Kris: Run! They started running as spades started raining on them. It continues as they started sliding down a rock. Soon, they landed on eachother. Frisk: Ugh, this one again? Asriel: Wait, is that a castle? Kris: Are you okay Frisk? Frisk: I’m okay, I don’t like hitting my head many times already. Chara: He hit his head hard like 5 times already. Frisk: That’s even worse than seeing your youngest on a hospital bed attached to some tubes and wires. Asriel: When did you- ohh… you’ve got Pneumonia last month. Frisk: Yeah. Kris: Is he okay now? Frisk: Yup, now let’s go. They went to the castle town which is strange because there is no castle in a closet. Chara: That’s strange, a castle in a closet. Kris: That’s Castle Town, in fact nobody’s here anymore, follow me, the Prince From the Dark lives here. They entered the castle and met the Prince From The Dark but he is wearing a cloak and a hood. Dark Prince: Welcome heroes, I am the Prince Of The Dark. Frisk: So what are we here for? Dark Prince: Let me tell you a story, do you want to hear it? Chara: I’m curious so yeah. Dark Prince: Okay. (The Legend Lyrics Adapted by Game Rec Room) Dark Prince: #A long time ago, not that far away#Legend was told among shadows#It was a legend of hopes#A legend of dreams#This legend’s of the Deltarune#Light and Dark once hummed the same tune#Thousands of years we lived in peace#Lightners and Darkners in harmony#But if this balance were to break#Our world at whole would be at stake#A great calamity’d occur#Skies and land would fill with terror#As the Earth takes her final breath#Heroes appear at the world’s edge#Friends created of their own might#3 Humans, A Monster, A Prince of night#They shall travel to the fountain of the dark#And restore balance to all#Then we would rejoice#And celebrate at our spark#Who would smile and stand tall#And as our fountain which did#Give this land it’s form#Another fountain appeared leaving us in torm...#… Ment as we felt balance shift we had to reform #Our lives became quite the storm After that, the hooded prince thanked the gang for listening to his tale. Dark Prince: Frisk, Chara, Asriel, Kris, thanks for listening to my long tale. Kris: Actually you sang it to us. Dark Prince: Yeah. Just then, a teardrop headed boy riding a bicycle with fire interrupted them. Lancer: Well hello clowns. Frisk: Who the heck are you? Lancer: I’m, the bad guy. Asriel: The bad guy? Lancer: Exactly. (Lancer Lyrics by RecD) Lancer: HO HO HO! #Hey, Punkaroos!#I've got a score to settle here with you#OK So maybe I don't have a score to settle yet#You're heroes, right?#You CLOWNS are heroes, aren't ya? Don't be shy!#Then we should fight!#Cos guess what, Clowns? Get thrashed, I'm the bad guy!#I just can't wait to drag your sorry faces through the sorry mud!#And then I'll drag them across several more places and leave you clowns as just a bucket of blood!#"Yeah, Lancer Rules!" The crowds will cheer and cheer cos Dad told them they should!#So let's throw down! You clowns are gonna get thrashed really bad! GOOD!#So, how was that?#I've been improving on my evil speech!#It all fell flat?#You're sayin' I don't practice what I preach?#Check out my wheels!#I've got a bike attached to them on top!#Just try and seal#Our fountain when you die by wheelie pop!#So if you think I'm really bad and/or rad, you'd best join the club!#And join it quick, because the only members right now are two ruddins and some jigsawry scrubs!#Also be thrashed, so all the dads and dadesses will join it too!#Now let me help with that whole being thrashed part as I thrash. YOU! Lancer: I’m Lancer, so you want to be thrashed? Chara: Are you serious? I don’t feel like fighting, not even Frisk, Kris and Asriel. Lancer: Who cares? I’ll thrash you anyway. Lancer started fighting the gang and their souls started lighting up. Kris: Why is my soul up? Lancer: Get ready to be thrashed clowns. Asriel: Lancer, that’s annoying. Lancer: Who cares? Lancer started throwing spades at them but it hit Asriel and Frisk hard. Asriel and Frisk: Ow! Frisk: Lancer, what was that for? Lancer: Thrashed already quiffed haired monster and curly haired human? Frisk: Stop! Lancer: (sighs) Fine, I’ll stop fighting. Everyone stopped fighting and the Dark Prince checked on them. Dark Prince: Are you guys okay? Frisk: We’re fine. Dark Prince: Oh wait, I forgot to introduce myself properly. The Dark Prince took off his cloak revealing a fluffy prince with a green wizard costume and a pink scarf. Ralsei: Hello, I’m Ralsei, I am a prince but I currently have no subjects. So Kris, who are these guys again? Kris: Oh, the black haired human is Frisk, the blonde one is Chara and the quiffed haired monster is Asriel. Ralsei: Nice to meet you guys. Frisk: So what the heck is this place? Ralsei: This is the dark world, a place where Darkeners and Lightners used to live in peace. But with you here, balance shall be restored. Chara: Great, so let’s go. Ralsei soon joined the gang as they went out of the castle. (The Legend Reprise) Ralsei: #Welcome to the dark world where everyone belongs#Being friends with one can be fun#Just do it like you did in the past#When you first fell deep down in the dark Frisk: #Now that I’m here in this dark world#Should I feel comfort or dread?#Though I met someone really nice#Is this even my choice right now Chara: #Though we are not in the world we’re used to #We still have the determination#Our hearts and our souls are beating as one#They are waiting for us now (Musical Break) Kris: #We are the heroes of the light#Just like what Ralsei told us about#We are part of this legend#So we have to move on like the world above Asriel: #Though I’m not used to this world#I can still save this world from the dark#I can do whatever’s right#Believe me like I just did before All: #Now we are together#Humans, Monster and Prince#We can do what’s right to bring back balance Asriel, Kris, Frisk, Chara: #We can still stay determined #Until the end So that we can know what’s right Ralsei: #Those are kinds of heroes I want to see#You guys are brave just like me#Now we can start to support the dark#And seal the fountain and banish the angel’s heaven Category:Episodes